The Shadow
by Amira - Song MinRa
Summary: [UPDATE-CHAPTER 2] Summary : 15 Member SJ tinggal di apartemen baru, ternyata member TVXQ hilang di apartemen itu juga... Dan sekarang Kyuhyun berpetualang kedalam seluruh lukisan YANG TERLALU MISTERIUS! /KangTeuk-HanChul-YeWook-HaeHyuk-SiBum-KyuMin-ZhouRy-YunJae-YooSu-ChangDongxMakanan/ *Happy Reading* *Dont Like-Dont Read* Warning! : YAOI! sedikit YADONG!
1. Prolog

Disclaimer : semua tokoh milik tuhan & orangtuanya, ceritanya milik admin lho… ^_^

Main Cast : yg merasa ELF / Cassieopeia tahu kan?, pokoknya ber-couple (KangTeuk, HanChul, YeWook, HaeHyuk, SiBum, KyuMin, ZhouRy, YunJae, YooSu, ChangDongxMakanan #plak)

Warning : _**YANG MERASA ANTI SAMA SUJU/DBSK DILARANG MEMBACA FIC INI, YANG NGGAK SUKA YAOI(anti gay) DIMOHON JANGAN BACA FIC INI, YANG HANYA DATANG UNTUK NGE-BASH CHARACTER/CERITA JANGAN BACA FIC INI, FANFIC INI HANYA HIBURAN SEMATA!**_

Summary : Super Junior tinggal di apartemen baru, dengan banyak lukisan misterius didalamnya, ternyata BB DBSK menghilang saat tinggal di apartemen itu, Homin-JYJ /Terinspirasi dari MV Begin-Tohoshinki, kebetulan author ada novel 'The Shadow' tentang lukisan juga, itu novel bagus, karya Jacqueline West, jadi ada penambahan & pengurangan cerita, tak jauh juga dari novel itu/

.

.

.

.

"_Hyung_, apartemen ini aneh"

"Ah, kalian semua terlalu _paranoid_!. Apa yang aneh coba?"

"Heechul-_ah_ ,sepertinya aku harus menemui SooMan sshi. Untuk membicarakan apartemen ini lagi"

"Wah, di apartemen ini ada perpustakan, lengkap dengan buku-bukunya pula. Jika tak ada job, aku akan membacanya. Ini hiburan tersendiri untukku!"

"Kalau begitu, Kibum tolong carikan aku buku resep masakan. Pasti ada!. Dapurnya juga besar pula!"

"Tapi, lukisan-lukisan ini mengingatkanku tentang sesuatu….."

"Lalu, _wae_?"

"Ah, jangan pedulikan lukisan yang terpampang di dinding. Jadi kita tinggal saja disini, bukannya ada Siwon yang bisa memindahkan semua lukisan ini. Tapi semua lukisan itu bernilai, kenapa kita tak menjualnya saja?"

"Ya!. _Hyung_, bantu aku _ne_?, jangan hanya aku yang memindahkan semua lukisan ini"

"Hahaha, ide bagus Donghae, lalu kita akan alih professi menjadi penjual lukisan, uang pun tambah banyak"

"Lagipula, apartemen ini besar. Jadi cukup untuk tinggal 15 orang, dengan ruangan-ruangan yang cukup besar pula, tak boros biaya kan?"

"Kurasa, kita semua tinggal membeli bohlam yang terang, karena seluruh apartemen ini nampak kelam"

"Kalau itu, aku setuju-setuju saja. Jika seluas ini apartemennya, teriakkanku saat bermain game _Starcraft _tak akan ada yang mendengarnya"

"Ok, kalau kalian tidak takut jika ada penghuni lain selain kita berlima belas disini, kalian bisa tinggal disini"

"Lho?, kalau ada bohlam yang terang 'kan tidak akan seram. Setuju tidak?"

"Benar, tuh!"

"Ne, mari kita tinggal disini!"

.

.

.

.

"Ah, _noona _kau sangat cantik"

"Aku _namja_, bukan _yeojya_"

"Tapi, kau bukan Jaejoong lagi sekarang!"

"_Andwae_!"

.

.

.

"_Hyung_, Kyuhyun menghilang"

"_Mwo_?!"

"Aish, Kibum _hyung_, sudah kubilang kau jangan banyak membaca"

"Sudah kubilang _hyung_, apartemen ini memang aneh. Kau percaya sekarang 'kan?"

"Hiks, hiks, hiks. Kyuhyun menghilang, apa yang kita lakukan sekarang?"

"Untung saja, kita diberikan waktu 2bulan untuk berlibur. Aku yakin Kyuhyun tak menghilang!"

"_Ja_!. Kita harus mencarinya!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku ingat sekarang!"

"Apa yang kau ingat Hannie?, _Wae_?"

"Aku juga baru tak sengaja melihat MV Tri-Angle'nya DBSK!"

"Ne, benar 'kan?. Lukisan 5 dewa itu memang mirip Yunho, Jaejoong, Yoochun, Junsu dan Changmin dengan BoA juga, terus ada segitiga-nya 'kan?"

"Ada juga yang mirip Trax?"

"Ne. Kalau begitu berarti…"

.

.

.

.

"_Pabbo_!"

"Loh, _waeyo_?"

"A-a-aku…"

"Bicaralah Sungmin"

"Kulihat Leeteuk jatuh dari tangga, sampai sekarang ia belum bangun…."

"_Mwo_?!. _Gojitmal_!"

.

.

.

.

"Ah, lihat sekarang Jae _hyung_, Junsu _hyung_, Yunho _hyung_. Mereka teronggok bagai boneka lapuk yang dimakan usia, badan mereka akan hancur 13 bulan lagi. Ya! Yoochun _hyung_, kau jangan terus berdiam diri!"

"Aku sudah terlalu banyak berfikir Changmin-_ah_"

.

.

.

.

JLEBB!

"_Mianheyo_, dua orang harus mati agar tak ada dendam lagi"

"_Shireo_!"

"Terlanjur sudah…."

.

.

.

"Oiya, tinggal 3 orang lagi 'kan?"

"_Ne_, setelah mereka hidup, kita bisa debut"

"Yey!, tapi kurasa kita harus minta maaf setelah ini, SJ-DBSK, bagaimanapun mereka _sunbae_ kita"

"_Andwae_!. Tak usah minta maaf"

.

.

.

.

.

A/N : Kyaaaaa~, prolog-nya aja udah hancur begini, apalagi Fanficnya coba?, hn, ini ff baru prolog, s'moga ada yang mau review – read deh, ini Fanfiction baru akan kulanjutkan dibulan Mei pertengahan, karena UAS, UASBN, UN, yang menanti, harus duduk manis deh tanpa laptop, *robekkin buku pelajaran* _  
>Huftt, tapi kalo ada yang suka prolognya mau sabar nunggu ff'na, author janji kok akan publish bulan Mei pertengahan :-D *itupun kalau ada yang mau baca<p>

Ok, saran-kritik-pujian-hinaan, kuterima dengan senang hati, kalau mau nge-bash yang berbobot ya?~~~ ^_^

Jika ada salah, maklumi karena author masih umur 11-12 yo…

Wahai silent readers, kalian boleh mereview kapan saja, karena author akan lama publishnya, silahkan pikirkan baik2, mau review / tidak

Ok, All Readers, Jeongmal Gamshamnida…. ^_^


	2. 2 Years Ago

**Chapter 1 – 2 Years Ago…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan rumah ini" Donghae membuka mulut setelah semua melongo melihat Apartemen yang gelap nan besar yang akan mereka tempati sebagai Apartemen.

"Aish, Leeteuk _hyung_. Kenapa kau memilih rumah ini sebagai apartemen Super Junior?. Apa tidak ada apartemen yang lain?._Waeyo_?"Eunhyuk nampaknya sedikit parno melihat suasana di Apartemen itu.

"_Ya_!.Bagaimana jika nanti kalian punya pacar yang penakut bila kalian semua penakut seperti terlalu _paranoid_!" ucap Heechul yang mengomeli para member.

"Sepertinya aku harus membicarakan masalah tentang Apartemen ini dengan SooMan-_sshi_" ucap Leeteuk juga sedikit merinding, "Rasanya dulu tidak se-kelam ini rumahnya" begitulah pikiran Leeteuk.

"_Yeah_!. Jika aku bermain game _Starcraft_. Kalian semua tidak akan terganggu lagi dengan teriakkanku!" Kyuhyun tanpa rasa cemas ataupun takut berbicara begitu saja, "Aha!, lebih baik kujahili saja para member yang takut dirumah ini!" ide _Evil _mendadak melitas dipikiran sang _Magnae_ SuJu ini.

"Tapi, mengapa dirumah ini banyak lukisan ya?" ucap Yesung merasa aneh._**A/N :**__wah kalau begitu aura aneh Yesung dan aura aneh Apartemen ini dapat dipersatukan donk!, XD._

"Wah, di Apartemen ada ruang perpustakaan yang sangat besar, lengkap pula!.Aku bisa _refreshing_ sambil membaca buku diruangan itu, ada komputer plus internetnya juga, benar-benar kesenangan untukku" ucap Kibum dengan begitu bahagia.

"Kalau begitu tolong carikan aku buku resep masakan ya _hyung_?" ucap Ryeowook ikut semangat setelah tadi berkeringat dingin, "Jika di Apartemen ini besar semua ruangannya, pasti dapurnya besar!" batin Ryeowook.

"Ah, _hyungdeul_ aku punya saran!" mendadak Sungmin mengagetkan para member lainnya, "Bagaimana kalau seluruh ruangan di Apartemen ini diganti lampunya agar suasana dirumah ini tidak kelam tapi Siwon dan Hankyung _hyung_ pindahkan seluruh lukisan ini, Otthokae?" lanjutnya.

"Jangan dipindahkan lalu dibuang ya?, 'kan bisa dijual" ucap Donghae tersenyum_ GaJe._

"Ide bagus Donghae, lalu kita bisa lebih banyak pemasukan _ hyung_, kita diberikan liburan selama dua bulan 'kan?" ucap Zhoumi.

"Sebenarnya, lukisan diseluruh ruangan Apartemen ini berseni, namun entah kenapa karena aku bukan _collector _barang kelihatan menyeramkan" ucap Henry.

"Ya!,_hyung_. Jangan hanya kami yang memindahkan lukisan" ucap Hankyung dan Siwon bersamaan.

"Aku akan membantu kalian kok" ucap suara dari arah pintu.

Serempak mereka kaget, "Kangin?"

"_Ne_, ini aku"

"Kya!, Kangin-_ah_" dan Leeteuk langsung histeris seraya berlari menuju Kangin, untuk memeluk _namja_ itu tentunya.

Dan Kangin membalas pelukan rindu dari sang _namjachingu_ malaikatnya itu.

"Wah, KangTeuk kembali!" ucap Hankyung kagum.

"Yaudah. 'Kan kalian udah pindah kerumah ini, sekarang ayo beres-beres" ucap Sungmin mulai membawa kardus dan segala macam koper kepunyaannya, "Dan, Kyu kau jangan malas ya?" lanjutnya tersenyum dan sedikit memberi _deathglare_ kepada Kyuhyun. Membuat yang ditatap menjadi sedikit takut, walau tetap saja dengan gaya sok dan menyeringai.

"Aku malas" ucap Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun yang langsung kabur dan lari ke lantai atas dengan membawa kopernya masing-masing.

KyuHyun POV

.

.

.

"Kau ingin dikamar itu saja?" ucap Eunhyuk bertanya padaku.

"Iyalah, _hyung_ tahu 'kan jika aku diganggu saat main _game_?. Katakan pada Sungmin agar dia sekamar denganku disini"

"Eh?. Untuk apa Kyu?, semua member disini punya kamar sendiri-sendiri kecuali Henry dan Zhoumi yang berdua" jelasnya.

"Aish. Kenapa ZhouRy saja?. Bukan KyuMin!"

"Aku tidak merasa tak adil, kau datangi saja kamar Sungmin. Lalalala~" ucap Eunhyuk santai dan menyeret kopernya masuk kekamar"

"_Ya_!. Dasar _yadong,_baru pindah langsung nonton bagituan" ucapku menggerutu

"…" dan sudah tak ada jawaban dari sang _Anchovy_, karena dia sudah tak mendengar Kyuhyun yang berdecak.

"Ah. Kalau begitu aku juga mau asik-asikan dengan main _Starcraft_" ucapku sebal.

"Hey Kyu!. Jangan bermain PSP terus!" suara seseorang mengagetkan seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang hampir memenangkan _game_ di PSP

"Siapa yang berbicara?" ucapku bergidik

"Aku!. Heebum"

"Jangan mendekatiku. Dekati Donghae, dia 'kan ikan!" ucapku makin merinding.

Ssssssssshrrrr.

"Aku yakin kalian berlima belas tidak akan betah disini" ucap Heebum yang berbicara denganku.

"Lalu, _wae_?"

Akalku mengatakan '_Aniyo_, itu tidak mungkin'.Namun batinku mengatakan yang berlawanan dengan pikiran dan batinku malah berkecamuk. Bingung sendiri.

"Dan gunakan cincinmu syalmu itu itu juga harus dijaga!" ucap Heebum langsung pergi meninggalkanku sendirian tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Barang ini ada hubungannya dengan kejadian waktu itukah?"

.

.

_FlashBack_

_._

_._

"_Ada yang mau menemaniku melihat-lihat apartemen yang kita tempati minggu depan?.Ah, Heechul mau menemaniku?" ucap Leeteuk sudah bersiap-siap memakai jaket berbulu dan syal telah melilit dilehernya. Seoul 2 bulan ini memang sangat dingin dan menusuk dengan hujan salju yang teramat deras._

"_Aniyo. Untuk apa kita pergi hari ini Teukie-ah?. Memang tiada waktukah besok?.Suruh saja Kyuhyun!"Heechul pun sudah tak berani bertindak. -Maka dukunpun bertindak #authorditabokreaders_

"_Andwae hyung!. Mengapa harus aku?, Wae?" ucapku sedikit marah waktu itu dan Heechul langsung melemparkan deathlare kearahku, "Aish. Aku tak mau hyung!" ucapku masih konsentrasi dengan battle fana yang ada dilayar benda hitam kecil dengan tombol yang sedang kuraba-raba bagaikan meraba Sungmin._

"_Oh ayolah " ucap Leeteuk merajuk._

"_Wajahnya bagaikan malaikat" sih aku kasihan, tapi aku malas dicuaca dingin seperti ini, apalagi syalku dicakar Heebum menjadi robek-robek._

"_Ya!.Kau sudah mulai melawan hyungmu lagi, hah?" ucap Heechul dengan mata yang sudah berapi-api._

"_Ah, yasudahlah. Ok hyung. Aku akan ikut denganmu" aku menghela napas sangat panjang, tapi terpaksa daripada aku dihabisi oleh Heechul._

"_Ah. Gomawo Kyuhyun-ah. Kajja, kita pergi, karena hujan saljunya mereda" senyum makin membingkai dibibir sang leader._

"_Yeah…." Lalu aku memakai baju tebal seadanya dan Heechul menatapku dengan senyuman kemenangan, "Harusnya dia yang menemani sang leader pergi ke apartemen baru" dengusku kesal._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_Ah. Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun oppa, bolehkah aku meminta tanda tangan kalian dahulu?" ucap sang guide rumah baru itu yang bernama Sulli_

"_Dengan senang hati" ucap Leeteuk langsung mencoret-coret dengan indahnya menggunakan pulpen yang disediakan Sulli dikertasnya pula._

_Tanpa banyak juga menandatangani kertas menggunakan pulpen yang disediakan._

"_Titip salam untuk Donghae oppa ne?"_

"_Ne, akan kusampaikan" ucap Leeteuk._

"_Yah, dia Sparkyu" batinku bosan._

"_Nah sekarang, mari masuk kerumah ini" ucap Sulli tersenyum lalu membuka pintu yang ukurannya lumayan lebar namun tetap seperti pintu biasa dengan kayu jati bagus tahan lapuk._

_Leeteuk dan Sulli sedang berbincang-bincang seraya Sulli menjelaskan tentang rumah ini dan fungsi-fungsi ruangannya serta letaknya dengan mengarah pada tangga apa. Karena rumah ini begitu luas dan besar, kelam dan banyak pojok ruangan tanpa lampu._

"_Dirumah ini. Sangat banyak lukisan yang aneh-aneh dan rumah ini lengkap dengan buku-buku diperpustakaan, kitchen set, kasur dengan baju-baju dilemarinya dan segala perlengkapan yang berdebu dan ditinggalkan" samar-samar kudengar Sulli menjelaskan seluruhnya tentang rumah ini dan Leeteuk hanya meng'oh'kan saja, "Kalau mau kau dan keempatbelas member bisa melepas lukisan yang menempel didinding agak sulit" jelasnya lagi._

"_Mengapa sulit?" Tanya Leeteuk._

"_Lukisan ini sebenarnya bernilai jual pemilik apartemen sebelumnya katanya sulit melepas lukisan ini. Lukisannya bagai menempel didinding dan direkatkan lem super, apartemen ini ramai dibincangkan hal layak dan muncul berbagai pergunjingan mitos aneh setelah pemilik apartemen ini menghilang secara misterius bak ditelan bumi" katanya, "Dan pembangun apartemen ini meninggal karena meminum cat. Katanya dihipnotis, apalagi pembangun apartemen ini seorang seniman handal yang khusus membuat lukisan untuk konsumsi sendiri tanpa dijual ke untuk dikagumi dan dipajang semata. Semua lukisan yang dipajang di apartemen ini adalah karyanya"_

"_Siapa pemilik apartemen ini sebelumnya?"_

"_Err. Itu aku tidak tahu, karena dulu aku bukan guide rumah ini. Tanyakan saja pada Victoria eonni yang memandu pemilik apartemen sebelumnya"_

_Sekarang aku sedang ada dilantai merah berbau sedikit apek dengan bau ada lukisan meja makan dengan makanan dan minuman yang tertata rapih dengan lima bangku berputar mengelilingi meja lingkaran tersebut, sekarang itu kamarku. Tapi jika kuingat-ingat, suasana dilukisan itu seperti meja makan dirumah ini._

_Belok kiri keluar dekat perpustakaan, aku bisa melihat lukisan lima orang namja yang berpakaian nampak seperti penyihir dengan dewi yang cantik diatas mereka dengan prisma segitiga yang bersinar diatas 6 orang tersebut dengan banyak pemain biola yang mengelilingi mereka._

_Masuk perpustakaan, kulihat lukisan para penari balet yang anggun dan cantik sedang menari dan dipojok ruangan tempat menari balet ada piano dan seseorang yeojya yang duduk dengan pakaian yang agak lusuh sambil memegang sapu._

_Sekarang aku berada di lantai kamar berwarna putih dengan wangi melati, kulihat lukisan dua orang Korea yang sedang berduaan namja berkulit coklat dengan bibir hati, mata musang dan berwajah kecil. Si yeojya berbibir cherry dengan kulit putih susu agak pucat dan bermata bulat bening. Samar-samar kulihat si laki-laki tersenyum puas dan agak menyeringai kearah si yeojya, tatapan manis sang yeojya yang awalnya pemalu malah menjadi sedikit liar, nakal dan menggoda. "Eh? Apa yang kulihat tadi? Ah itu pasti hanya perasaanku saja" batinku santai dan sedikit merasa aneh._

_Dikamar hijau dengan wangi dedaunan segar menyengat dan batang pohon, -atau lebih tepatnya ranting mengetuk-ngetuk jendela dengan lembut walaupun jika angin kencang bisa saja memecahkan kaca yang kelihatan rapuh tersebut, ada lukisan seorang namja yang duduk disofa sambil memainkan tongkat dan pulpen, ia memakai topi hitam._

_Dikamar biru sapphire terang agak redup dengan wewangian lembut dan berhawa seperti ombak berderu yang dua lukisan. Lukisan satu ada seorang yeojya yang nampak dari samping belakang dengan rambut panjang sebahu, ia nampak dengan sendu memandangi langit biru yang sudah agak gelap tanpa cahaya bulan namun si yeojya itu memandangi sebuah rasi bintang berwarna merah dengan bentuk nama rasi bintang itu adalah Cassieoppeia. Dilukisan yang kedua dipojok ruangan, ada lukisan bergambar pohon dengan latar cahaya putih, jadi pohon itu bersinar sangat indah dan sedikit menyilaukan berkelip._

_Dikamar berwarna pink dengan wangi buah-buahan Strawberry. Ada lukisan lima pemandangan yang terbagi-bagi tetapi tetap dalam satu lukisan. Ada musim semi dengan pohon bunga musim gugur dengan daun coklat tua yang pemandangan malam dengan bulan dan bintang bersinar terang dengan gedung-gedung musim salju dengan tumpukan salju tebal ditanah dan hujan salju masih mengguyur dilukisan itu dan terakhir ada musim panas dengan matahari yang bersinar begitu terang dan menyengat._

_Diruang Lukisan seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut panjang dengan senyum simpulnya, wajahnya innocence sekali, "Dia sangat cantik, tapi lebih cantik Minnie-ku" desisku seraya tersenyum simpul._

"_Eh?, benda apa ini?" mataku terbelalak kaget sekaligus senang karena menemukan syal tergeletak berdebu dimeja makan, "Ah, kupakai saja syal ini"_

_Pring…._

"_Apa yang jatuh?" ucapku kaget dan menatap kebawah sepatuku, ternyata ada cincin, "Cincin ini buat Minnie saja" batinku senang, sudah mendapat syal, dapat cincin juga untuk Sungmin. A/N : Kyu nggak punya modal #plak_

_Dan aku telah melilitkan syal tebal rajutan itu dileherku dan daripada cincin ini jatuh dijalan, kupakai saja dulu._

"_Itu syal rajutanku untukmu saja" ucap yeojya yang ada dalam lukisan._

"_Kau berbicara?" ucapku seraya menyipitkan mata, bingung tentunya._

"_Wajahmu seperti orang penasaran nampaknya. Apa ada yang bisa kubantu?" ucapnya lagi,"Coba kau pukul lukisan ini" sarannya_

_Shett_

"_Kenapa tanganku menembus lukisan ini?" tanyaku_

"_Kunjungi aku kubantu memecahkan segala macam pertanyaan yang kau tanyakan, tapi tidak semua bisa kujawab. Mian"_

"_Ah, gwaechana. Baiklah aku meloncat"_

_BRUK!_

"_Appo…" rintihku jatuh melesak dibantal dengan posisi kepala terjatuh terlebih dahulu dibantal._

"_Nah, mau kubuatkan makanan?" ucapnya lembut._

"_Ada teh?"_

"_Sudah kubuatkan dimeja kecil itu"_

"_Kau belum beranjak dari sini 'kan untuk membuatnya?"_

"_Hampir semuanya dilukisan berjalan sesuai dipikiran sang penguasa"_

"_Maksudnya?"_

"_Aku belum bisa menjelaskannya. Tapi sebaiknya kujelaskan sedikit, maksudku jika yang ada didalam lukisan ini ingin melakukan sesuatu tak perlu lelah, karena saat kita memikirkannya, semua akan terjadi begitu saja" jelas sang yeojya, "Nuguya?" tanyanya penasaran_

"_Joneun Cho Kyuhyun inmida, hobiku bermain PSP, kau bisa menemukanku dan melihatku serta menyukaiku sebagai fans di Super Junior, sebutan untuk fansku adalah Sparkyu. Kau mau menjadi Sparkyu?"_

"_Haha, Joneun Kim Jaejoong inmida, hobiku memasak dan banyak Herotic yang memujaku"_

"_Ne…"_

"_Kau mau menanyakan apa?"_

"_Kau tahu dirumah ini banyak lukisan?"_

"_Ne, aku tahu dan aku memperhatikanmu berpetualangan mengeliliingi seluruh ruangan dan aku tahu kau belum melihat semua lukisan, masih ada dua kamar lagi dan satu loteng yang belum kau jelajahi. Masih ada lukisan ditiga ruangan tersebut.." jelas Jaejoong, "Apa Leeteuk tidak akan mencarimu?. Setelah ini kau kunjungi saja lukisan kau tak penasaran, iya 'kan?" lanjutnya._

"_Ne. Anyeonghi jumuseyo"_

"_Tapi, ada satu pertanyaan yang ingin aku tersinggung ya?" aku menyeringai, "Kau namja atau yeojya?"_

_GLEK…._

_Senyum kemenangan tersungging dibibir sang evil magnae-nya SuJu. Walau dari postur tubuh yang seperti namja, namun wajah dan pinggang kecilnya itu yang membuatnya kelihatan seperti yeojya._

"_Ukh. Aku ini namja, pabbo!" marahnya, "Aish, walau aku memang cantik tapi terkadang aku juga mau dibilang tampan" batinku kesal_

"_Bye-bye…"_

_BRUK!_

"_Ya!. Mengapa PSP-ku jadi terbanting begini, lecet pula!" cebikku kesal_

"_Hahahaha"_

"_Ya!. Jangan tertawakan aku Jaejoong noona!"_

_Sekarang, aku menjelajah naik kelantai atas, rasa penasaran membuatku tidak takut sama sekali._

_Kumasuki kamar berwarna ungu muda dengan wewangian barang baru, kamar ini sungguh tertata rapih dengan televisi, sofa kecil disebelah kasur dan lemari menjulang tanpa debu sedikit baru saja dipakai. Namun lukisan didalamnya membuatku sedikit merinding, kira-kira lukisannya bergambar jendela berdebu dengan ranting pohon tua yang seperti hampir menutupi kaca jendela tersebut dan entah kenapa kulihat sesosok –atau sesuatu, seperti tangan dan ia melewati jendela itu dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa, berlari sepertinya._

_Inilah kamar terakhir. Kamar berwarna abu-abu muda dengan bau-bau amis seperti darah, namun saat makin masuk kedalam, kamar ini malah berbau jemuran dengan panas matahari menyengat. Ada dua lukisan disini, lukisan dibelakang pintu adalah sesosok badut pantomim yang merentangkan tangan, ia seorang namja yang sepertinya nampak luwes menari dengan merentangkan tangan seperti menjaga keseimbangan. Ia memakai topi, sarung tangan dan topeng yang menutupi setengah wajahnya, ia memakai baju bersinar berwarna emas. Lukisan kedua adalah cakram besar kuno yang bisa dibilang altar mengelilingi pohon yang bersinar terang, berwarnanya -kira ada duabelas gambar yang mengitari pohon tersebut, sepertinya gambar itu mempunyai arti. "Apaan ini?"_

"_Lelah~" ucapku. Sekarang aku mengeluarkan PSP-ku yang tidak rusak sama sekali seraya melangkahkan kakiku menuju loteng dan duduk disebuah kursi reyot. "Lumayan berantakan juga, tapi lebih baik aku bermain PSP dulu ah…."_

_Mau tahu seberantakan apa loteng ini?.Dengan sekitar sepuluh lukisan yang belum jadi. Ada cat, kuas dan kanvas kosong bertebaran dilantai dan sebuah kotak kaca kecil dengan lima chibi namja yang berada didalam lautan merah tergeletak diatas kanvas yang baru setengah jadi._

"_Let's begin!" ucapku sok inggris dan tersenyum simpul, jika ada yeojya disini. Mereka pasti akan terpesona denganku._

_Sekarang aku berada dikamar abu-abu dan berlari kecil menuju lukisan kedua dikamar itu dan bersiap-siap meloncat, namun….._

_Jdughh!_

"_Aish!. Mengapa dengan lukisan ini?" ucapku aku tidak bisa masuk kedalam lukisan ini. Sial!_

_Lalu, untuk lukisan dibelakang untuk mencoba terlebih dahulu, yaitu menyentuhnya._

_Shett_

"_Bisa!"Aku kegirangan dan bersiap-siap memanjat bingkai. Tapi…._

"_Kyuhyun-ah…" samar-samar terdengar suara sang leader memanggilku, rasanya suara itu makin mendekat._

"_ membuatmu menunggu lama, karena hujan salju turun terlalu lebat dan sudah menjelang malam, kita menginap disini. Pakai saja kamar yang kau suka…."_

"_Ne, hyung. Aku tahu….."_

"_Pakai kamar apapun kecuali kamar berwarna putih dan ungu. Arra?"_

"_Ne…"_

_Tadi, aksiku memanjat bingkai belum dilanjutkan. Sekarang akan kulanjutkan kembali._

"_Sedang apa mereka?" aku sedikit terkejut saat tiba-tiba sang pantomim menari namun dengan pakaian yang lebih casual._

"_Crazy!"_

"_Huwa!"_

_BRUK!_

"_Aduh, appo" Aku terjatuh –atau lebih tepatnya terbang keluar dari ada seseorang yang berteriak didalam lukisan itu, aku malah terhempas keluar, "Aku tidak mau masuk ke lukisan itu lagi!" dengusku._

_Setelah sudah dua kali aku jungkir balik terjatuh dari lukisan dan kepalaku lagi-lagi terantuk harus lebih berhati-hati setelah masuk-keluar lukisan._

"_Ah! Coba kumasuki lukisan dari lantai dan ruangan awal yang kujelajahi saja! Kurasa itu lebih bagus!" ucapku, tapi rasa lelah telah dating untuk tidur saja di kamar merah dan berlari keluar dari ruangan itu._

_._

_._

_Flashback END_

.

.

.

.

_A/N _: Ampun…. Ah, mianhe readers. Oppadeul maupun Eonnideul yang baca fanfic lagi mianhamnida karena baru ngelanjutin Fanfiction yang baru prolog doank'an, mian banget. Ah, s'moga saja masih ada yang mau baca fanfic ini…. :'-)  
>Oiya, ini fanfic masih berlatar tema waktu alur mundur alias flashback, ntar Chap2 diceritain tentang Kyuhyun yang ngunjungin lukisan kok! Sabar ya! :-D<br>Dan, yang bisa nebak seluruh songpic (lagu lukisan) dan songMV (lagu MV) yang kujadikan tema lukisan, janji deh kukasih pulsa 5rb… *sumpah ga boong* *buat org prtama yg nebak bner*  
>Yang masih nunggu sudah aku buatkan…<br>Tapi, aku baru ngelanjutin sekarang, karena di , udah kayak jadi panitia 'penolong sukarelawan' Buat perpisahan. Sumpah rempong sekali….. T_T #curcoldadakan  
>Saran, Kritik, Pujian, dengan senang hati. Eitss! Tapi, kalau mau nge-bash harus ? ^_-<br>Jeongmal gamshamnida buat yang mau Reading+Review…. ^_^


	3. Kyuhyun Adventure

_A/N : Bagi kalian yang mau baca chapter-2 ini serius, disarankan membawa makanan atau minuman(?) *kek di-bioskop* saat membaca chapter-2 ini, karena chapter-2 ini berisikan sekitar 20 halaman(dan belum tentu tamat di chapter ini)… __**Happy Reading! **__*o*)/_

_WARNING! : YAOI! sedikit YADONG! GAJE! ABAL! OOC! TYPO! '-')/_

_._

_._

**Chapter 2 – Kyuhyun Adventure**

.

.

.

.

.

"Siapa yang tidak punya jadwal disini?" gumam Kyuhyun.

"Sepertinya ada Kibum, Donghae dan kau sendiri. Jangan bilang kau sudah melihat makhluk halus disini. Penghuni lain selain kelimabelas namja yang heboh selalu itu? Kibum di perpustakaan, sedangkan Donghae tidur" jawab Bada menerka-nerka.

"Mengapa kau bisa berbicara? Hah… Aku sudah gila sekarang" ucap Kyuhyun begitu frustasi dan mengacak-jambak rambutnya begitu kencang.

"Aku 'kan utusan duabelas dewa. Bersama Heebum, Choco dan Bada. Iya 'kan?" entah siapa yang ditanya oleh Ddangkoma. Kyuhyun atau Bada.

"Bicara omong kosong apa lagi kamu? Ck…" Kyuhyun makin kesal berdecak.

"Omo! Kau bisa dihukum tuan Dragon! Dia akan membakarmu! Kau juga bisa dimarahi tuan Frost dan tuan Water… Kau bisa…" saat Choco begitu nyerocos tanpa henti dengan semangat dan mirip majikannya. Kyu memotong, "Cukup-cukup! Tiada obrolan yang bisa kuartikan saat berbicara dengan binatang kura-kura, kucing dan dua anjing!"

"Apa? _Mwo_-_ya_?!" Heebum yang kapan keluar dari sarangnya langsung menyambung pembicaraan mereka dan -kembali- bertingkah mirip majikannya. Ekornya dan Tangannya telah dikibaskan dan bergaya siap mencakar.

"Huh! Aku mau pindah dari rumah ini!" Kyu menepuk jidat. Ia makin frustasi rupanya. "Oh! Ya! Mengapa begini?" saat Kyuhyun membalik tubuhnya dan bersiap keluar dari kamarnya. Ia melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri bahwa kakinya membeku dan tidak bisa digerakan.

"Jangan macam-macam! Kau dan teman-temanmu yang lain memang ditakdirkan membantu kami…" Bada panik dan mulai menangis. Entah sejak kapan. Ia lagi-lagi sama dengan majikannya. Yaitu langsung menangis, memohon-mohon.

"Pelankan suaramu! Ah… Jika kau gagal, selamat terkurung di apartemen ini…" Heebum melotot dan berucap santai tanpa beban, gaya bicaranya sedikit meremehkan Kyuhyun.

Sekarang, Kyuhyun tambah melongo dengan pemandangan menakjubkan serta super aneh yang baru dialaminya dimasa dewasa. Sampai ia makin lemas.

Tapi, pada akhirnya karena semua hewan sibuk dengan Bada –karena Bada mulai menangis. Kyuhyun bisa lari walau kakinya masih sangat kedinginan.

"Aku bingung. Pertama, aku bisa masuk lukisan setelah memakai syal dan cincin ini? Kedua, berbicara dengan hewan? Ketiga, mereka bicara tentang dewa-dewa yang aku tidak pernah tahu apa itu maksud mereka. Daripada aku berfikir sangat panjang. Lebih baik aku masuk saja kelukisan! _Ne_-_ne_! Benar, aku akan masuk mulai dari lukisan yang ada diperpustakaan" batin Kyuhyun begitu semangat.

_**Tak**_! _**Tak**_! _**Tak**_! _**Tak**_!

.

.

**Kyuhyun POV**

.

.

"Kibum amat begitu serius dengan buku bacaan rupanya" aku memandang sekeliling ruang perpustakaan apartemen alias dorm Super Junior ini begitu sepi dan menyeramkan. Auranya tidak mengenakan. Tapi, karena Kibum itu dingin sedingin udara ruangan ini. Itulah sebabnya ia tak apa-apa sama sekali.

Aku berjingkat dengan begitu pelan tanpa menimbulkan suara. Lukisan ini bagiku sangat begitu cantik. Coba saja perhatikan, wanita-wanita yang memakai pakaian ballet begitu kelihatan seksi lekuk tubuhnya. Walau lebih seksi Sungminnie. Hehehe…

_Shett_…

Sampailah aku didalam lukisan. Dengan usaha kecil karena lukisan itu tidak tinggi. Mungkin bagiku, kalau bagi Ryeowook?

Ternyata, tarian anggun menyambutku. Pemandangan yang sangat lembut dimana musik diputar. Musiknya sangat lembut, vocal penyanyinya begitu kuat dan setiap emosi dalam lagu itu selalu naik dengan diiringi nadanya. Benar-benar lagu ballad seseungguhnya!

"_Nuguseyo_?" salah satu penari ballet itu telah beristirahat bersama teman-temannya dan ia sedang merenggangkan otot-otot kakinya. "_Waeyo_? Apa yang kau lakukan disini, bocah?" tanyanya dengan nada angkuh.

"Sulli?" reflek aku tak menjawab, malah kaget setengah mati, "Kapan _noona_ guide berada disini?" tanyaku tanpa menjawab pertanyaan yang sebelumnya.

"Hey! _Ya_! Bocah yang begitu sangat tidak sopan! Lebih tua mana kamu sama Sulli _eonni_? Heh?" ucap seorang wanita seraya memincingkan matanya kearahku.

"Krystal? _Gwaechanha_, _gwaechanha_…" ucap seseorang lagi.

"Tapi Victoria _eonni_…" jawabnya lesu.

"_Mianhe_…" aku membungkuk 90' untuk meminta maaf, "Weh? Victoria?! Aku ingat saat Sulli dan Leeteuk sedang berbicara tentang guide lama. Yaitu Victoria!" batinku.

"Kau umur berapa?" tanya wanita yang begitu bijak bernama Victoria.

"Aku lahir tahun 1988. _Eonni_?"

"1987, yang lain umurnya dibawah _namsaeng_ kok. Namamu?"

"Kyuhyun _inmida_…"

"Wah! Kyuhyun! Lebik baik kamu pergi daripada kami nanti kena masalah yang kau perbuat! Tuan Flame akan menghukum kami!" tiba-tiba penari ballet dengan penampilan yang tomboy langsung mengusirku.

Wajah Victoria yang seramah malaikat kini menjadi pucat pasi. Seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu yang tercium dari perkataan penari ballet yang tadi. Malah kulihat, Sulli jadi ikut pucat pasi.

"Apa dia tahu diriku? Aku?" batinku semakin bingung, "Siapa tuan Frost? Siapa tuan Flame? Siapa tuan Dragon? Siapa tuan Water? Kalian kenal Ddangkoma, Heebum, Bada dan Choco? Jawab aku!" tanyaku.

"DongBangShinKi…" ucap Victoria begitu pelan. Namun masih terdengar jelas.

"_Mwo_? _Andwae_, _eonni_… Petunjuknya semakin kuat…" ucap _yeojya_ yang akhirnya membuka mulut selama diam tadi. Ekspresi wajahnya sangat kaget.

"Ia tinggal disini sebelum kalian…" Victoria menitikan air mata.

"_K-kamshamnida_ Victoria _noona_…" ucapku agak gemetaran seraya membungkuk.

"Pergi, _oppa_! Pergi!" ucap Krystal.

"Krystal…" ucap seseorang yang tadi berbicara, wajahnya masih shock.

"Luna…" ucap Krystal langsung memeluknya.

Kulihat keadaan, Sulli sudah pingsan dan yeojya yang berambut pendek dan berpenampilan _manly _itu menggoncang tubuh Sulli. Lalu ada wanita yang tadi kulihat menyapu dan mengepel seluruh lantai, tapi ia kemudian menuju bangku dipojok ruangan latihan ballet dan duduk terdiam disana

"Amber-_ah_. Aku disini saja. Aku pantas dapat hukuman…" ucap _yeojya_ itu.

"BoA _eonni_…" ucapnya.

"Jangan lama-lama. Kau harus pergi dari sini… Tempat ini berbahaya" ucap BoA menginstruksiku.

"Wae? BoA _noona_…?" ucapku.

"Bawa dia ikut serta denganmu. Lalu, bawa dia ke kanvas kosong! _Ppalli_!" ucap Amber langsung menendang aku dan BoA keluar dari lukisan ini.

_**Bruk**_!

Kepalaku terantuk lantai. "Mengapa setiap keluar dari lukisan posisiku selalu tidak baik? _Mwo_-_ya_?" Batinku kesal…

Sementara kepala BoA menengadah kelukisan penari ballet. Ia hanya diam memperhatikan lukisan itu secara intens dan…

_**Zzzzzhet!**_

"Wah! Victoria _saengie_…" ucapnya. Aku tercengang dan sangat kaget dengan lukisan yang seperti layar film. Memperlihatkan Victoria yang hancur begitu saja. Karena petir menyambarnya! Ia langsung musnah tak bersisa.

"BoA _noona_…" panggilku, walau perhatianku masih tertuju pada lukisan yang bisa bergerak.

"_Ne_?" BoA menjawab seadanya.

"Ikut aku…"

"Sekarang, lukisan ini menjadi penuh dengan kesedihan. _Saeng_ bisa melihatnya? Sulli yang masih pingsan. Amber yang marah dan sedih, ia punya perasaan yang bercampur aduk jadi satu. Luna yang meratap dan kau lihat tatapan Krystal padamu?" tanyanya.

"Ia punya sisi lembut namun menyeramkan" jawabku.

"Karena para member DBSK yang memulai. Pada akhirnya dilanjutkan member Super Junior yang menetap di apartemen ini. Tapi, _maknae_-nya malah memperkacau masalah. Jadi, Evilkyu juga-lah yang harus menyelesaikan masalah. _Arraseo_?" jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Oh~" aku memutar bola mataku –aku rasa aku bertingkah kurang sopan, tapi biarlah, "Kau ikut aku…" seketika aku langsung menarik tangan BoA dan membawanya menuju loteng lalu menjatuhkannya kedalam kanvas kosong yang entah mengapa seperti sudah digambar namun belum jadi. BoA pun tidak melawanku.

"Kemana Kibum?" gumamku.

"Hoy! Meoww" suara Heebum yang menggelegar dikupingku dapat merusak pendengaranku.

"Malah dirimu yang menyahut…" aku menghela nafas begitu panjang.

"Kibum dikamarnya, bersama Siwon… Paling-paling mereka hanya sebentar menetap dikamar mereka, karena mereka berdua sebentar lagi akan melakukan syuting film…" ucap Ddangkoma

"_Ne_~" jawabku kepada Dddangkoma yang berjalan seperti kecepatan internet di Indonesia.

"Kau mau berbuat apa sekarang? Mr. Evil? Sepertinya, aku dapat julukan untuk kalian ber,… 1, 2, 3, 4" Choco menghitung kuku jarinya yang baru diasah.

"32…" jawab Bada.

"_Ne_! Ada Mr. Teleportation, Mr. Phoenix, Mr. Water, Mr. Telepathy, Mr. Dragon a.k.a Mr. Flight, Mr. Healing, Mr. Earth, Mr. Light, Mr. Wind, Mr. Time Controller, Mr. Lighting dan Mr. Frost. Tapi, aku dapat julukan untuk kalian. Ada Mr. Angel, Mr. Cinderella, Mr. Eagle, Mr. Cloud, Mr. Raccoon, Mr. TeddyBear, Mr. Pink, Mr. Fish, Mr. Monkey, Mr. Lord, Mr. Eternal, Mr. Snow, Mr. Evil, Mr. Mochi dan Mr. Koala. Setuju denganku?" ucap Choco bersemangat.

"Ssst!" Heebum mengerling dan menatap mata Choco secara tajam.

"_Waeyo_?" ucap Choco.

"Ah, lupakan pembicaraan ngelantur yang membuat asumsimu tentang rumah ini jadi tambah buruk. Kau harus melupakan nama-nama yang entah mengapa adalah nama-nama yang aneh. _Arraseo_?" ucap Heebum datar.

"Ah…" Kyuhyun malah langsung berlari kencang. Tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, yang jelas. Ia hanya tinggal masuk lukisan tanpa mendengar pembicaraan hewan-hewan yang selalu memutar-mutar dipikirannya.

.

.

.

"Sampai juga aku dilantai dua…" aku begitu lega bisa menghindari empat hewan yang makin membuatku pusing.

"Ok…" aku berancang-ancang ingin masuk kelukisan kamar berwarna putih, milik Leeteuk.

_Shett_…

.

.

Aku berada di lukisan yang sangat indah menurutku. Suasana malam yang romantis dan begitu sepi. Sepertinya, restoran ini telah disewa sedemikian rupa dengan hiasan-hiasan. Aku melihat jam dinding yang tergantung diatas mereka.

"Jam sebelas malam rupanya" gumamku, "Aku sepertinya tidak terlihat disini. Kalau begitu aku perhatikan saja, gerak-gerik mereka" batinku.

.

.

"Jadi, bagaimana masakan yang kupesan? Minuman Bubble tea dan Frappuccino yang belum kita nikmati? Kau baru meminum anggur. Aku tak menyangka, kau masih peminum-kah? Ingat, ini restoran milikku" ucap si _namja_.

"_Gwaechanha_, semuanya makanannya enak. Jadi, kau mau melamarku setelah kita bertengkar?" jawab si _yeojya_.

"Hahaha" tawanya begitu renyah didengar setiap _yeojya_, "Kita ini berkencan Jaejoongie, kita belum menyelesaikan semuanya. Kau mengerti?"

"_Arraseo_, Yunnie…" si _yeojya_ menundukkan kepala.

"Tapi, mengapa nama mereka namja? Oh! Yaoi ini sih, mereka sama-sama _namja_. Tapi, Jaejoong itu benar-benar seperti _yeojya_!" gumamku sangat pelan, tak mau menggangu pasangan itu, "Dan… Itu seorang _namja _yang ada dilukisan diruang makan!" aku mengetuk-ngetuk kepalaku, mengapa aku jadi berpikiran lambat begini?

"Kau hanya sediakan satu Bubble tea dan Frappuccino, Yunho, _wae_?" tanya Jaejoong. Namun tanpa sengaja ia menumpahkan anggur ke baju Yunho. "_Mianhe_… Sini aku bersihkan"

"Kita di lukisan. Ingat? _Gwaechanha_ Jaejoongie" Yunho tersenyum dan menyentikkan jarinya. Semua kembali bersih dan rapih

"Ah, _ne_. _Kamshamnida_…"

Tanpa menjawab, Yunho langsung meminum kedua minuman sampai habis dan menelannya dan langsung mengajak Jaejoong berdiri.

"Wae? Jawab dulu… Eumph!" tanpa banyak bicara pula, Yunho langsung menutup bibir Jaejoong dengan bibirnya. Mengawali dengan ciuman lembut yang kemudian menjadi ganas. Jaejoong yang awalnya masih kaget, akhirnya membalas ciuman Yunho dengan menghisap bibir atas Yunho dan Yunho menghisap bibir bawah Jaejoong

"Aakh!" Yunho dengan agak keras menggigit bibir bawah Jaejoong untuk meminta akses masuk kedalam mulutnya. Menggelitik rongga mulut Jaejoong dan mengabsen gigi-giginya. Jaejoong tak tinggal diam, ia langsung bertarung dengan lidah Yunho. "Hemph, aahh… Yun…"

"uuuh, aaahh, sssh" Jaejoong mendesah secara tak jelas.

Gaun putih yang dipakai Jaejoong, renda-renda tipis yang ada dibagian atas dadanya disibakkan sangat cepat. Lalu, tangan kanan Yunho mulai menjepit-jepit nipple Jaejoong yang makin keras, tangan kirinya meremas-remas penis Jaejoong yang mulai menegang. Sedangkan mulutnya masih sibuk-mengorek-ngorek rongga mulut Jaejoong."Uhh, hemmmpp! Ahhhhh. J-jung… Yuunnnhooo, ahhhhh" desahannya makin kencang.

"Kauu… uhhh… Senang…?" tanya Yunho disela ciumannya.

"I-i…yaaa…aahh"

Mereka awalnya dengan posisi berdiri, secara perlahan-lahan mereka terjungkir kebelakang dan terjatuh di lantai.

.

.

"Aduuh…" aku begitu terburu-buru keluar dari lukisan yang sudah memperlihatkan adegan NC yang sebentar lagi menjadi hard itu. Dan membuat penis-ku menegang. "Lukisan dikamar Leeteuk benar-benar fantastis!" Setelah aku keluar dari lukisan itu dengan pose baik-baik. Bukan terjungkir ataupun terantuk lantai. Aku langsung kabur seraya masih menengok lukisan yang tidak berubah sebelum aku masuk. Yaitu, hanya memperlihatkan sepasang kekasih yang sedang makan malam direstoran. Dengan tatapan mata lembut namun nakal dan menggoda. "Aku tidak mau masuk lukisan itu lagi!"

.

.

.

"Ini aku lupa, kamar siapa ya? Ah… Ini kamar hijau yang terlihat rapuh…" aku melihat baik-baik lukisan yang hanya bergambar namja yang berpakaian serba hitam dengan topi hitam, duduk di sofa mini, memegang pulpen dan tongkat."Ini pasti lukisan yang sangat misterius" seringaiku lalu meloncati bingkai lukisan dan masuk kedalamnya.

_Shett…_

"Waah…" aku agak terkagum-kagum, "Ternyata, selama ini pelukisnya melukis ruangan-ruangan yang menyeramkan dirumah ini. Herannya, lukisan ini seperti membuat suasana perpustakaan asli menjadi lebih kelam menyamakan lukisan dengan ruang aslinya. Rupanya, pelukisnya punya kekuatan yang sakti mandraguna. Ckckck" batinku geleng-geleng.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" dia langsung sibuk didunia-nya –memainkan tongkatnya. Pulpennya ia acuhkan dan ia menaruhnya di meja mini. Dan ia hanya sibuk dengan tongkat serta memperlakukanku –mengacuhkanku, sama dengan pulpennya yang tergeletak.

"Aku? Aku disini, hanya penasaran dan berusaha mengungkap misteri yang ada dibalik semua lukisan dirumah ini. Aku heran mengapa ada lukisan yang dimasuki oleh manusia? Apa kau bisa menjawabnya? Hey!" aku tak kalah bertingkah angkuh sama seperti _namja_ yang ada dihadapanku

"Siapa yang mau menjawab pertanyaanmu? _Pabbo_! Sebaiknya, kau tak usah penasaran, kuburlah mimpimu tinggal di apartemen yang akan kau jadi dorm ini. Bersama teman-temanmu juga. Pindah dari sini, semuanya terganggu…" ucapnya seraya mengambil topi yang tergantung digantungan topi disampingnya. Oh, rupanya saat aku masuk ia belum memakai topi.

"Siapa yang terganggu?"

"Yang lainnya. Selain dirimu, disini ada banyak orang yang kasat mata. Kau tahu?"

"Hantu?"

"_Aniya_! Saranku, kau harus cepat pergi beranjak dari sini. Turutilah aku!" perintahnya.

"Oh, siapa dirimu bagiku? Apa urusanmu? _Nuguya_?" aku mulai berdebat dengannya

"Park Yoochun _inmida_" jawabnya berwibawa.

_**Gluduk-gluduk-gluduk! Zzzzhet!**_

"Petir bergemuruh. Sedang ada badai?" tanyaku, semakin ingin tahu.

"Kau tak usah berurusan denganku. Pergi dari sini! Bawa serta semua temanmu yang banyak itu!" ucapnya makin dingin.

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku!"

"_Wae_?" ucapnya singkat.

"Siapa yang kau sebut tuan… Hm…" tanyaku yang sekarang makin penasaran.

"Jangan berlama-lama!" ia langsung menyentuh samping kepalanya hanya dengan jari-jarinya.

"Tuan Frost, tuan Dragon, tuan Teleportation, tuan Flame/Phoenix dan yang lain aku lupa. _Nuguseyo_?" tanyaku.

"Oh…"

Ctakk…

Pulpen milik Yoochun terjatuh dari tangan yang memainkannya. Tutup tintanya begitu sensitive sampai tumpah.

"_Mwo_? Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan?" ucapku, karena dari tinta hitamnya langsung keluar dari pulpennya dan berubah menjadi api hitam yang siap melahapku.

"Kau masih mau bertanya? Ini jawabanku" ucapnya sinis.

"_Mwo_?"

"Orang sepertimu harus dimusnahkan. Lihat? Kau telah dikunci oleh api hitam ini, api yang jauh lebih berbahaya dibandingkan api merah yang berkobar. Mr. Evil…" ia menyeringai. "Dan aku juga ada didalam sini. Lebih baik, kau musnah didalam sini, bersamaku. _Arraseo_?"

"Siapa yang ingin musnah bersamamu? _Aigo_…" aku kalut, galau, cemas, panik. Segala perasaan bercampur menjadi satu.

Saat aku menutup mata dan berusaha keras berfikir. Tiba-tiba tubuhku terasa melayang terbawa kearah luar bingkai. Saat aku membuka mata, ternyata, "Wow! Kajaiban apa yang kualami? Aku keluar dari bingkai ini! Menakjubkan…" komentarku.

"Hoy!" ucap kucing angkuh dengan mata mengerling dan agak menyeramkan. "Ini! Tangkap!"

"Ya! Ini jam pasir yang terbuat dari kaca, _pabbo_! Jangan kau lempar kepadaku! Umurmu itu berapa?" aku marah seraya menangkap jam itu. "Apa ini?"

"Umurku itu sudah 100 tahun lebih! Enak saja! Itu untuk melindungimu saat kau terdesak dalam bahaya… Maka dari itu, kau jangan terlalu lama menetap dalam lukisan… Lukisan yang kau masuki bisa saja alur ceritanya indah namun berubah menjadi suram… Iya 'kan?" kucing itu tetap bergaya angkuh layaknya Heechul _hyung…_

"Ada benarnya juga apa kata-mu, Heebum…"

"Jadi kalau kau terdesak balik jam pasir itu… Waktumu akan mundur! Tenang saja!" ucap Ddangkkoma yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Ya! Kau mengagetkanku!" ucap Heebum.

"Ya… Kalau begitu silahkan lanjutkan perjalananmu… Menguak seluruh misteri dalam seluruh lukisan itu! Tapi sesuatu yang pasti, kau sudah dibenci makhluk kasat mata dalam seluruh lukisan…" ucap Heebum menasehatiku.

"Aish! Ck! Harusnya aku tidak seingin tahu itu… Tapi aku tidak sengaja! Aku hanya mau kehidupan dulu! Bercinta dengan PSP serta Sungminie~"

"Bukan saatnya berfikir seperti itu, Kyu…" Ddangkkoma menunjukkan wajah kesal.

"Oke! Oke! Aku tahu hal itu!" ucapku kesal lalu meninggalkan mereka menuju ruangan lainnya.

.

.

.

.

"Nah! Sekarang aku sampai juga dikamar biru sapphire ini… Kamar yang mengingatkanku pada ELF yang mencintai kami…" aku tersenyum simpul, aku ingat ini musim dingin maka dari itu aku tetap memakai syal –yang bisa membantuku masuk lukisan. "Nanti sajalah aku memberikan cincin ini pada Sungminie…" aku tetap tersenyum seraya menatap cincin yang terpasang dijari telunjukku.

Aku mulai berjingkat dan berusaha memanjat lukisan itu dengan sangat berhati-hati, sekarang aku masuk ke dalam lukisan dengan wanita cantik di dalamnya, yang sedang melihat langit hampa, hanya rasi bintang Cassieopeia yang mengisi langit tersebut, wanita itu sedang menengadah ke arah langit tersebut, kelihatan sedih…

_Shett_…

"Oh! Kau mengagetkanku!" wanita itu menoleh ke arahku, "Siapa namamu?" tanyanya ramah, kulihat wajahnya sangat sedih.

"_Joneun_ Cho Kyuhyun _imnida_!" aku sangat berani memperkenalkan diri karena wanita ini terlihat sangat ramah.

"_Joneun_ Hong Sungmi _imnida_, kau bisa memanggilku Dana _noona_… _Arraseo_?" lalu dia tersenyum manis ke arahku.

"Mengapa dia begitu imut? Namanya-pun Sungmi… Ah, Sungmin?" batinku, jantungku bergemuruh kencang sekarang, "Tapi aku belum tahu sifat aslinya, aku lebih suka Sungmin daripada Sungmi… Hahahaha…"

"Kyu?" ucapnya ingin bertanya, "Noona mau bertanya padamu, bagaimana kau bisa masuk lukisan ini?" tanyanya.

"Aku memakai syal dan cincin ini… Aku bisa masuk kedalam seluruh lukisan dirumah ini!" ucapku bersemangat, "Dan mengapa noona bersedih melihat langit?" tanyaku balik.

"Noona adalah satu dari sekian Cassie yang bersedih saat DBSK bubar… _Noona_ menunggu teman-teman noona… Oh iya, kau bisa duduk di sofa kecil itu… Mau mendengarkan cerita _noona_?" ia menunjuk sofa dibelakangnya.

"Mungkin aku bisa memecahkan misteri kalau aku mendengar cerita noona…" gumamku pelan, "Baiklah! Aku dengarkan…" aku langsung mengeluarkan PSP dan memainkannya, seraya memasang telinga untuk mendengar cerita Dana noona.

"Lukisan ini bernama Please Stop Time… Noona sedang menunggu sahabat-sahabat noona datang… Namanya Lina, Sunday dan Stephanie, mereka mendatangi konser DongBangShinKi dan belum pulang. Bisa kau tatap aku sebentar saja?"

Lalu aku menoreh ke arahnya dan mem-_pause _game Starcraft-ku, "_Waeyo_, _noona_? Eh…" kulihat wajahnya dengan tatapan mendalam, wajahnya pucat pasi seperti orang sakit, "_Noona_, _gwaechanha_?!" tanyaku khawatir seraya men-stop game Starcraft, kemudian memasukkan PSPku ke kantong celana.

"_Gwaechanhayo _Kyuhyun_-ah_… _Noona_ seorang Cassie yang mengidolakan DongBangShinKi… Tapi _noona_ sedang sakit, jadi _noona_ tidak bisa ikut sahabat-sahabat _noona_ itu, untuk datang ke konser. Mereka janji mau membawakan merchandhise dan foto-foto untuk _noona_… _Noona_ tahu itu konser terakhir mereka, _noona_ sangat bersedih…"

Aku tetap serius memperhatikan Dana _noona_ yang bercerita tentang kisah hidupnya, "Mereka belum pulang sampai sekarang?" tanyaku.

"Tidak… Mereka tidak ada kabar… Aku hanya memandang langit dengan rasi bintang Cassieopeia ini dengan tatapan sendu… Aku rindu saat DBSK berlima, kau tahu itu?" Dana noona menghela nafas panjang, "Mereka sudah tak bisa berlima lagi sekarang…"

"_Mwo_?! _Gojitmal_! DBSK pasti bisa berlima lagi!" ucapku, "Aku sebenarnya agak lupa… DBSK itu apa?"

_**Krek**_!

"Lina _eonni_! Sunday! Stephanie!" Dana noona langsung memeluk satu-persatu sahabatnya yang masuk dari pintu, "Lihat! Ada penyelamat mereka! Cho Kyuhyun! _Maknae_ dari Super Junior!" ucap Dana bersemangat.

"Aku percaya kau bisa menyelamatkan kami semua yang terjebak dalam lukisan!" Lina _noona_ menepuk bahuku.

Sunday memelukku dan membisikkan sesuatu, "Ingat! Kau tidak bisa membalik keadaan begitu saja tanpa usaha atau kabur dari tanggung jawabmu… Kau harus bisa menaklukan Sooman… dan juga Youngmin! _Arraseo_?" ia melepaskan pelukkannya dariku.

"_Fighting_! Kyuhyun, kau pasti bisa! Sekarang ikut kami keluar dari ruangan ini, _ne_? Ayo makan-makan!" Stephanie menarikku keluar dari ruangan ini.

"Sooman? Lee Sooman yang mempekerjakan kami sebagai budak bersama Kim Youngmin itu?" batinku, aku ditarik keluar dari ruangan itu dan melihat ruangan lainnya, ruang makan.

"Nah… Sekarang, Kyuhyun makan, _ne_?" ucap Sunday.

"_Noonadeul_ semua baik sekali…" gumamku.

_**Krak…!**_

"_Noonadeul_! _Waeyo_? _Jeongmal_ _waeyo_?" mataku terbelalak seketika,

_**Crashh…!**_

Kulihat Lina, Dana, Sunday, Stephanie… _Noonadeul_… Semua membeku… Lalu hancur seketika…

"Eh?" perlahan-lahan tubuhku melayang dengan sendirinya, "Ada apa ini?! Yaaaaa~"

_**SYUUUNG**_~

Aku dilempar keluar dari lukisan itu, rupanya! Aku melayang jauh dan…

_**BRUK**_! _**TRANK**_!

"Aww!" lagi-lagi kepalaku –serta tubuhku, terantuk lantai, terjatuh dengan tidak elit setelah keluar dari lukisan itu, aku memecahkan vas bunga, aku terjatuh tepat dengan kepalaku yang terbentur kaki meja dengan vas bunga diatasnya, "Mengapa seorang Cho Kyuhyun menjadi seperti ini?" aku memukul-mukul kepalaku, merasa tertimpa sial dengan seluruh kejadian yang kualami, "Kalau saja aku tidak begitu ingin tahu tentang apa-apa di rumah ini…"

Lalu kepalaku menengadah, melihat lukisan yang kata Dana noona bernama, 'Please Stop Time' itu, seketika kulihat lukisan itu menjadi…

"Rumah yang terbakar? Mengapa bisa?" gumamku.

Kemudian kucoba melepas syal dan cincin-ku seraya memejamkan mata, "Tidak ada apa-apa…" saat kembali kupakai syal dan cincin itu, "Kulihat rumah terbakar… Semakin misterius saja seluruh lukisan dirumah ini! Membuatku makin penasaran! Aish!" aku mengetuk-ngetuk kepalaku, berusaha berfikir petunjuk-petunjuk apa yang kudapatkan setelah masuk tiap lukisan…

"Sudahlah! Aku mau memasuki lukisan lainnya! Tunggu, tunggu… Jangan-jangan… Setiap orang-orang dalam lukisan menceritakan kebenaran… Mereka akan dihukum! Lalu, untuk apa dihukum? Pertanyaanku harus dijawab oleh lukisan-lukisan lainnya!" aku menjetikkan jari, merasa puas dengan petunjuk yang kudapatkan dari otak cerdasku...

Sekarang aku menatap lukisan lainnya diruangan itu… Dipojok ruangan itu ada lukisan… "Pohon putih?"

Mengapa tempat lukisan itu harus ada dipojok ruangan yang kelam?

Sebenarnya, lukisan-lukisan diruangan ini bisa kusimpulkan suasana lukisannya memang sesuai dengan ruangannya… Redup… Tidak! Sangat kelam, agak menyedihkan, mungkin?

"Aku akan memasuki lukisan itu!" ucapku bersemangat.

_Shett_…

Aku sudah ada dalam lukisan Pohon Putih, dilukisan ini suasananya sangat damai, tenang…

"Tidak ada apapun?" aku melihat sekeliling suasana pohon putih itu, "Tidak ada apa-apa…"

Suasana lukisan ini, berlatar putih, dengan tanah luas…

"Lukisan ini terlalu sepi!" aku langsung keluar dari lukisan yang damai dan tenang itu…

Aku-pun keluar lukisan itu dengan damai(?) karena biasanya aku pasti terantuk sesuatu kalau keluar lukisan!

Aku langsung berjalan santai menuju kamar pink milik Sungminie-ku~ Aku mengarahkan pandanganku menuju lukisan dikamar pink tersebut…

Tapi, tidak ada yang spesial dari lukisan itu, "Hanya sebatas lukisan empat musim dengan satu keadaan malam hari… Lukisan ini menunjukkan aura menyenangkan yang berbeda dari lukisan lainnya, lukisan lainnya menunjukkan aura kelam, sama dengan rumah ini…"

Aku mulai berjingkat, menumpukan kedua tanganku dibingkai lukisan

_Shett_…

"Sampai juga aku dilukisan ini!" aku girang, lalu melihat pemandangan lima orang yang berjalan ditiap lima suasana yang terlukiskan dilukisan tersebut…

"Aku tidak bisa menggapainya dimusim gugur!"

"Mengapa aku hanya sendirian dimalam hari?"

"Bisakah kau tidak membuatku sedih dimusim salju ini?"

"Ah~ Aku ingin menemuinya dimusim panas~"

"Musim semi ini tidak begitu indah kalau aku tak bersamanya…"

"Aku tidak mengerti kalian berbicara maksudnya apa?" aku mengacak rambutku frustasi.

"Bantu kami keluar dari lukisan ini… Kumohon…" ucap seseorang di kegelapan malam yang penuh dengan bintang berkelip.

Seiring agak lama kumasuki lukisan itu, suasananya berubah, semakin kelam… "Seluruh lukisan apartemen ini menjebakku!"

Mimik wajah mereka –yang tidak jelas, serta ucapan mereka menunjukkan bahwa mereka sedih, "Berada dilukisan ini membuatku sesak!" ucap seseorang dimusim salju.

Aku berusaha menggapai mereka satu-persatu yang berjalan tanpa henti, bermaksud ingin juga keluar dari lukisan itu…

"Tolong aku…" ucap seseorang dari musim gugur.

"Ini terlalu sulit! Argh!" rasanya, mereka seperti dibatasi oleh kaca lukisan lainnya, seolah menjadi 'Lukisan dalam Lukisan'…

Aku ingin melompat dari lukisan ini, keluar dari lukisan ini, tanganku berusaha menggapai dan menembus kaca bingkai lukisan.

_**TAK**_!

Kepalaku malah membentur kaca lukisan, "Aku tak bisa keluar dari lukisan ini! Tolong aku, _jebal_…"

"Balik saja jam pasir itu! Balik! Cepat!" ucap Ddangkkoma diluar sana.

"Eh? Ddangkkoma! Aku tidak bisa keluar dari lukisan ini, bagaimana, huh?" dahiku berkeringat dan keringatnya mengalir ke pelipis, aku agak takut.

"Aku juga tidak bisa masuk ke lukisan itu, _pabbo_! Jam pasir! Jam pasir!" ucapnya.

"Oh!" aku langsung mengeluarkan jam pasir kecil itu dari dalam kantongku… "Aku ingin keluar dari lukisan ini… Sekarang!"

.

.

Aku dalam keadaan mata terpejam, sekarang…

"Sepertinya aku berbaring diatas kasur…" batinku, lalu aku membuka mataku, "Eh? Aku sudah keluar dari lukisan itu! Hah… Melelahkan!" ucapku seraya bangun dari lukisan itu dan menengok kiri-kanan, "Suasananya seperti biasa… Sepi…" aku langsung melangkahkan kakiku menuju ruangan tadi, kemudian berlari kencang…

Apartement kelam milik Super Junior yang cukup sepi… Pasti hanya derap langkah kakiku yang terdengar! Aku langsung menaiki tangga, melewati perpustakaan… Kamar berwarna putih, hijau, sapphire blue dan pink kulewati… Sekarang aku sampai diruangan makan –atau bisa dibilang ruang keluarga juga. Lukisan yang pertama kali kumasuki… Lukisan seorang namja anggun nan cantik dengan senyum simpul yang innocence… Bagaimana yeojya tidak iri? Bagaimana namja tidak terpikat dengan lukisan itu?

"Annyeong! Kau Cho Kyuhyun 'kan? Ayo kunjungi lukisan ini lagi… Kita berbincang-bincang ditemani teh… Aku akan bercerita-cerita…" ia tersenyum simpul.

"Nanti kau dihukum, _hyung_!" tegurku, "Kalau ia bercerita… Kejadiannya akan berakhir sama seperti lukisan lainnya…"

"Siapa yang mau menegurku? Menghukumku?" ucapnya, "Kau mau mendengarkan ceritaku tidak?" lanjut seorang namja cantik layaknya yeojya, bernama Kim Jaejoong.

"_Ne_…" ucapku seraya melemparkan PSPku kearah lukisan itu, kulihat PSPku mendarat mulus dibantal yang tertata rapih diruangan itu.

_Shett_…

"Jaejoong _noona_!" aku memanggilnya seraya tertawa evil.

"Ya! Aku juga ingin dibilang tampan, sekali-sekali!" marahnya, aku menyambutnya dengan tawa.

"Jaejoong… Kau ada dilukisan adegan _yadong_ itu, ya?" aku langsung bertanya –dengan gaya sok polos padanya, seraya duduk dihamparan bantal yang luas dengan tungku api yang menghangatkan.

"Ah… Terkadang kau bisa tertipu dengan lukisan-lukisan disetiap rumah ini… Hati-hati! Mau kubuatkan teh hangat? Mau kucelupkan beberapa gula batu?"

"_Ne_… Cukup dua saja…" ucapku.

"Sudah jadi 'kan? Seluruh lukisan dikendalikan oleh 'sang penguasa'…"

"Jadi kau mau bercerita apa?" tagihku.

"Aku memperhatikan gerak-gerikmu dari tadi, loh! Kau mengunjungi tiap lukisan…" ucapnya.

Aku menyesap teh itu, "Aku sangat ini tahu mengapa terlalu banyak misteri dilukisan ini…?"

"Aku tidak bisa menjawab semuanya, ya… Yang jelas, aku ingin bertanya dahulu… Apa saja yang ingin kau ketahui? Walau aku tak bisa menjawab semuanya, aku akan berusaha membantumu…" ucapnya bijak, ia-pun menyesap tehnya dengan anggun, seperti _yeojya_…

"Aku bisa masuk seluruh lukisan ini karena syal dan cincin yang ada dibawah lukisan ini… Apa kau sengaja melemparnya?"

"_Ne_… Aku butuh orang yang bisa menyelesaikan kutukan dalam apartement aneh ini… Ah, kau cukup menghindari tiga lukisan yang sangat berbahaya…" ucapnya.

"_Waeyo_? Lukisan yang mana?" tanyaku, semakin penasaran.

"Lukisan sebelum pintu perpustakaan dan Lukisan altar dikamar abu-abu muda… Itu lukisan yang berbahaya! Dan jangan sekali-kali lagi kau masuk ke dalam lukisan pohon putih! _Arraseo_?" ucap Jaejoong menasehatiku, "Jangan lupa! Kau jangan mudah terbujuk-rayu kebaikan didalam lukisan lainnya… Kalau aku pasti akan membantumu memecahkan tiap misteri… Aku ingin tahu keadaan apartemen ini sekarang, bisakah kapan-kapan kau keluarkan aku dari lukisan ini?" lanjutnya.

"Akan aku keluarkan kau dari lukisan ini jika kau mau membantuku…" ucapku dengan nada yakin.

"Baiklah… Sekarang, kau mau memecahkan misteri lainnya dilukisan lainnya?" ucap Jaejoong seraya menepuk-nepuk bahuku.

"Tentu! Apa benar Super Junior tidak bisa tinggal di apartement ini? Aku tidak percaya itu!" ucapku mantap.

"Itu keyakinanmu… Yasudahlah, selamat berpetualangan didunia lukisan lainnya! Fighting!" ia menyemangatiku.

"_Ne_, _gomawo_!" aku meraih bingkai lukisan dan melompat keluar dari bingkai kaca lukisan itu.

Akhirnya! Aku sudah benar-benar bisa keluar dari lukisan tanpa terantuk benda apapun!

"Hello gaemgyu!" suara Choco mengagetkanku.

"Kau lagi…!" cebikku kesal, "Pasti hewan peliharaan member lainnya ini, mau berbicara petunjuk yang tidak jelas…" batinku.

"Aku curiga lukisan itu…" ucap Choco seraya menunjuk lukisan namja cantik berpakaian gaun putih –lukisan yang baru kumasuki.

"Apa?" jawabku datar.

"Itu bukan Kim Jaejoong, ok? Jangan mempercayai dia terus-menerus… Kau harus mendengarkan kita-kita semua karena kita tahu apa yang terbaik untukmu…" Choco mengangguk yakin.

"Kata-katamu seperti orangtua yang menasehatiku saja…" ucapku dengan nada bosan.

"Hm… Kalau kau tidak percaya… Nanti akan terbukti, kok… Ingat! Jangan terlalu lama berada dalam lukisan dan jangan sembarangan mengeluarkan seseorang dari dalam lukisan, ok?" Choco dan hewan-hewan lainnya selalu memperingatkanku tapi tak memberikanku petunjuk yang jelas.

"Ok…"

"Terlihat dari wajahmu! Kau pasti sedang menggerutu dalam hati… Iya 'kan?" tebaknya dan seratus persen tidak meleset.

"Oh baiklah…" aku langsung berlari menjauh dari Choco, "Lebih baik aku menjauh dari hewan-hewan peliharaan member lainnya itu… Apalagi Heebum…" gerutuku kesal.

.

.

Aku sudah menaiki tangga dan akhirnya sampai dilantai atas, "Tinggal dua kamar lagi…" aku mengangguk yakin.

Sekarang, aku sudah berada dikamar yang cukup aku sukai karena suasana kamar itu yang tidak terlalu kelam, selain kamar sapphire blue… Ini kamar ungu muda! Cat violet dengan wewangian barang baru… "Sejak kapan wanginya menjadi wangi lavender?" gumamku.

Ah… Kamar ini aku lupa ditempati siapa… Yang jelas, waktu aku berkunjung ke kamar ini… Kamar ini sangat rapih… Sekarang? Semakin rapih…

Aku menerka-nerka, "Sepertinya ini kamar Ryeowook…" aku mengangguk-angguk dengan asumsiku.

Sayangnya… Lukisan dikamar ungu muda ini sepertinya menunjukkan kesedihan… Tidak! Mencekam! Jendela dengan gorden berenda kusam… Seperti ada seseorang yang melewati jendela itu… Berlari! Ditambah dengan ranting rambat yang menutupi jendela itu…

_**Kssrk**__… __**Ksrrrt**__…_

"Lukisan itu… Ada seseorang yang melewati jendelanya…" aku makin penasaran, daripada terus memperhatikan lukisan itu, lebih baik aku masuk.

Lukisan yang akan kujelajahi sekarang terlalu tinggi… Aku harus agak berusaha menggapai lukisan itu…

"Ah! Dapat!" aku sudah mencengkram bingkai lukisan itu, "Saatnya masuk!" kakiku kunaikkan kebingkai lukisan dan…

_**KRASSH**_!

Kedua kakiku menendang kaca jendela dilukisan itu… Tubuhku terasa berdebu karena gorden berenda jendela itu-pun kusam –pastinya kotor… Kacanya memang lapuk, "Untung tubuhku tidak apa-apa…" aku tersenyum bangga seraya berdiri kemudian melihat sekeliling…

Aku menunduk kebawah, melihat tangga berputar-putar turun kebawah… Rumah ini semacam ruangan aula dengan tangga yang memutar…

_**Tak**_! _**Tak**_! _**Tak**_! _**Tak**_!

"Selain diriku, pasti ada orang lain disini!" asumsiku karena mendengar suara langkah kaki… Dengan mudahnya aku memperkirakan ada seseorang yang berlari, "Rumah yang tinggi ini-pun… Memiliki lantai kayu yang lapuk!"

Aku langsung berlari turun karena tidak ada apa-apa dirumah dengan ruangan mirip seperti aula –tapi memusingkan karena tangga untuk turun kebawahnya berputar-putar.

.

Aku tidak tahu! Seakan-akan aku seperti melayang, "Mungkin karena aku sudah menuruni tangga berputar-putar ini terlalu lama… Ah! Ini membuatku pusing!" gerutuku kesal seraya memijit keningku.

Nah! Aku melihat secercah cahaya sekarang! "Padahal tadi tangga memutar ini… Sangat jauh titik sampai kebawahnya… Aku sudah sangat jauh dari tempatku sebelumnya…" pikirku seraya berlari menuju pintu keluar dari rumah yang aneh itu… Sekarang aku sudah membuka pintunya dan…

_Pret-une, Deux, Trois, Et-quatre, Cinq, Six…_

_**BUUM**_**! **_**CIIT**_**!**

"_Omo_! _Aigo_!" aku kaget dengan pemandangan yang menyambutku saat aku keluar dari rumah itu, "Siapa yang tertabrak? Dan tadi aku samar-samar mendengar suara orang menghitung… _Nuguya_?"

AKU PENASARAN! Sudah, hanya dua kata yang dapat menjabarkan perasaan dan otakku yang 'mulai' kacau ini.

"Junsu-ya! Kim Junsu! _Irreona_! _Ppali_!" aku melihat ada yang berlari mengguncang-guncang tubuh seseorang yang tertabrak itu dan…

"Ah, nama orang itu Junsu rupanya… Eh… Tunggu dulu! Orang yang bersedih itu… Park Yoochun?!" aku melongo seketika, "Lukisan apa ini? Haish! Park Yoochun yang menyebalkan itu ada lagi dilukisan ini…" ucapku agak merinding dan berjalan keluar menuju tempat kejadian tertabraknya Junsu itu, lalu aku melihat satu orang berlari lagi membangunkan Junsu…

"Changmin-ah! Mengapa sekarang Junsu? _Wae_…?" Yoochun memijit keningnya dan menatap dengan tatapan marah pada seseorang yang baru datang yang bernama Changmin itu.

"_Hyung_… Ini adalah tempat persembunyian yang bagus menurutku, tapi… Mengapa Junsu berlari dengan sendirinya keluar dari rumah itu?" Changmin tertunduk lesu.

"Mereka tidak melihatku?" aku hanya melihat mereka berdua yang berdebat seraya tetap bersedih, "Junsu itu teman mereka… Tetapi, wajah-wajah mereka menurutku sudah tidak asing lagi… Wajah-wajah mereka sudah banyak berada dilukisan lainnya…" batinku seraya mendekati –lebih tepatnya berjingkat pelan seraya melihat mobil yang berhenti –mobil yang menabrak Junsu tadi…

Kosong! Mobil itu kosong! Tidak ada pengemudi ataupun penumpangnya! Mobil itu seperti otomatis menabrak Junsu!

"Lalu sebenarnya, apa ini?! Eh…" aku melihat pelan-pelan kaca spion mobil karena mobil itu kacanya terbuka…

Aku hanya melihat seseorang tersenyum puas, tidak, lebih tepatnya ia menyeringai jahat, tapi wujudnya tidak terlihat dibangku kemudi! Aku hanya melihat seringaiannya terpampang jelas terpantul di kaca spion mobil itu…

"_Ya_! Aku sudah terlanjur penasaran! Tapi,… Itu siapa?" aku menghela nafas dan mengacak rambutku frustasi, "Ah! Aku jangan terlalu lama berada dalam lukisan!" lalu aku lekas berlari menuju rumah itu kembali dan menaiki tangga berputar-putar itu lagi…

…

…

…

_Shheett_!

"Aku berhasil keluar lukisan tanpa terantuk apapun! Hahahahaha!" aku merasa sangat puas, karena benjolan-benjolan atau sedikit memar ditubuhku bisa merusak aura ketampananku.

Sekarang, aku melihat laci paling bawah terbuka, "Apa itu?" mataku samar-samar menangkap laci terbuka itu belum dibereskan oleh Ryeowook serta ada sesuatu didalamnya, dan...

"Foto apa ini?" aku mengeryitkan dahi dan lekas mengambil foto itu seraya tetap berjongkok didepan laci yang terdiri dari beberapa susunan yang rapih itu, hanya laci ini yang terbuka…

Aku melihat foto yang sepertinya sebagian dari foto itu terbakar hangus, "Hah?! Yoochun dan Changmin?! Mereka lagi?! Mereka 'kan ada dilukisan yang tadi?!" aku langsung berdiri dan mengantongi foto itu dan mulai membongkar laci lain satu-persatu, "Firasat dan asumsiku serta nalarku berkata, bahwa dilaci ini ada petunjuk lain… Hahahaha, aku merasa seperti seseorang yang berada dalam game sebagai detektif!"

Aku-pun membongkar laci lainnya, laci diatas laci yang tadi, aku malah menemukan buku, semacam buku catatan atau diary, aku juga tidak tahu apa isi buku ini, yang jelas menurutku itu bukan buku milik Ryeowook karena cover bukunya sudah berdebu dan kusam…

Lalu aku membongkar laci lainnya, ada yang kosong dan total aku menemukan empat benda dalam susunan rapih laci ini… Yaitu, foto hangus, buku, cermin kecil dan kalender yang sudah kusam juga… Kalender dan buku itu aku pegang sekarang, sisanya masuk kedalam kantongku.

Sekarang aku berlari menuju kamar terakhir, kamar berwarna abu-abu muda, baunya benar-benar tidak jelas! Lukisannya-pun tidak jelas, waktu itu aku masuk lukisan yang ada dibalik pintu, aku malah terlempar keluar dari dalam lukisan itu… Dan katanya lukisan altar itu juga harus dihindari, "Ah! Lebih baik aku coba saja memasukki lukisan itu hanya dengan tanganku!" lalu tanganku mulai mendekati lukisan altar itu dan…

"Ah… Aku tidak bisa memasukki lukisan itu! Dan kurasa, dilukisan penari pantomim itu tidak ada yang misterius dan harus kupecahkan misterinya… Kkkk~" aku terkekeh senang, "Ah… Masih ada loteng dan kamarku… Serta lukisan sebelum pintu perpustakaan yang 'katanya' berbahaya itu… Ok, lebih baik aku menjelajahinya besok saja…" aku langsung berlari menuju kamarku dan aku sejauh ini hanya mendengar derap langkah kakiku sendirian dirumah ini.

"Kyuhyun-ah!" tiba-tiba ada yang menegurku.

"_Ya_! Donghae-_hyung_! Kau mengangetkanku saja… Huft…" aku menghela nafas panjang.

"Apa kau merasakan sesuatu atau seseorang selain kita berlima-belas mengawasi kita dalam apartemen kelam ini?" Donghae menggaruk kepalanya bingung.

"Ah… Soal itu aku tidak tahu… Yang jelas, jangan terlalu percaya hantu… Hihihihi" aku langsung iseng-iseng menakutinya dan berlari meninggalkannya sendirian dikoridor perpustakaan apartemen kami.

"_YA_! Kyuhyun! Kau adalah orang paling menyebalkan! Ck!" Donghae mencebik kesal seraya berjalan menuju kamarnya dan menggelengkan kepala, memikirkan dosa-dosa si _maknae _kepada _hyungdeul_-nya.

…

…

…

**Kyuhyun POV END**

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

.

.

.

Kyuhyun memasuki kamarnya, ia ingin segera membaringkan dirinya ke ranjang empuk di depan matanya, ia menaruh kalender dan buku yang ia temukan dikamar Ryeowook lalu mengeluarkan jam pasir, foto setengah hangus dan cermin kecil dari dalam saku celananya dan menaruh seluruhnya dilaci kecil dikamarnya.

Kemudian ia melepas cincin dan syal-nya, lalu ditaruh di laci kecil kamarnya juga.

"Apartemen ini… Aneh!" Kyuhyun sedari-tadi hanya mengumpat seraya berjalan menuju kamarnya, sampai ia memasuki kamarnya lalu berbaring dikasur, "Eh?"

Kyuhyun melihat hal yang janggal –di dalam lukisan tentunya. Ia melihat tiga orang yang bersedih di dalam lukisan, sedang duduk di kursi makan… Menatap nelangsa makanan dan minuman diatas meja bundar tersebut, terlintas dipikiran Kyuhyun bahwa ia akan masuk kembali ke dalam lukisan itu sebelum tidur, apalagi lukisan itu termasuk mudah dicapai karena lukisan itu hanya sekitar beberapa jengkal dari samping kasurnya.

_Shett_…

Ia langsung melompat masuk ke dalam lukisan, "Tuh 'kan benar! Ini memang suasana ruang makan di apartemen ini! Apartemen yang entah mengapa hanya sekedar 'nama'… Ini adalah rumah yang kelam!" batin Kyuhyun berseru, sebenarnya perasaannya campur-aduk sedari-tadi.

Sekarang, Kyuhyun mendeskripsikan suasana lukisan ini kelam dan penuh kesedihan… Terpancar dari wajah-wajah mereka… Lelaki yang Kyuhyun lihat ada dilukisan yadong dikamar putih milik Leeteuk-hyung… Menatap dalam dengan tatapan mata teduh, kelam penuh kesedihan, ke arah… Lukisan lelaki cantik di ruang makan?!

"Oh! Itu…" Kyuhyun berpikir, penglihatan matanya menangkap sosok pria yang ia temui di lukisan kamar hijau dan kamar ungu, seseorang dengan wajah angkuh, sekarang, wajahnya sangat bersedih, wajah arogan yang Kyuhyun lihat dilukisan hijau waktu itu, wajah angkuhnya saat itu nampak sedikit dibuat-buat.

Kyuhyun-pun melihat satu lelaki jangkung yang mulai memakan makanan dalam diam, airmatanya mulai menetes dan 'orang angkuh' dilukisan 'lainnya', mulai menenangkannya dengan menepuk-nepuk punggung-nya.

"Eh? Mengapa kau melihatku? Kau bisa melihatku?" ucap Kyuhyun pada orang imut yang menatapnya dalam, bagaikan berharap Kyuhyun menolong mereka semua, mereka hanya diam, tidak ada yang berbicara satu-pun, "Memang aku bisa berbuat apa, eoh?" gumamnya bingung, "Aku tidak mengerti!" Kyuhyun-pun langsung berlari keluar dari lukisan…

.

"Saatnya tidur! Besok aku akan menjalani kehidupan normal! Aku berharap seperti itu! Aish!" Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi kemudian berusaha tidur nyenyak –menggapai alam mimpinya.

.

03.00 AM

.

_Shett_…

"Karena ada barang-nya yang terjatuh…" ucap seseorang yang keluar dari lukisan seraya tetap memegang PSP milik Kyuhyun, "Aku bisa keluar dari lukisan ini! Yay!" lalu ia-pun melempar PSP milik Kyuhyun ke-kasur dan melompat keluar dari lukisan yang selama ini ia menetap didalamnya.

"Evil… Rupanya kau tertidur dengan begitu manis…" seseorang yang keluar dari lukisan itu langsung berbaring diatas kasur milik Kyuhyun, lalu menyentuh pipi-nya dan berucap, –tapi kemudian ia mulai memeluk seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang telah tertidur pulas seraya menyeringai…

"_Chagiya_… Seluruh kehidupan nyata dan lukisan diapartemen ini belum selesai… Jangan harap kau bisa tenang esok hari…" ia-pun terkekeh…

_Siapakah seseorang yang keluar dari lukisan itu?_

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

.

.

_A/N : Annyeong! Im back! :D Setelah aku yang terlalu sibuk #soksibuk ini akhirnya menyelesaikan ff abal-abalku… Aku harap ada yang mau baca ff gaje+abal-abal ini, syukur-syukur ada yang mau ngasih comment serta kritik dan saran… Jeongmal kamshamnida bagi kalian yang mau baca dan comment di-chapter sebelumnya, tanpa views dan comment kalian semua, chapter 2 yang terlalu panjang ini nggak akan ada ._. :) *deepbow  
>Err… Ada rated-M nya ya? *mukapolos ._.<em>


End file.
